


Are We Together?

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean and Cas seem to have different ideas on their relationship. It all comes to a point when Cas actually asks.Oneshot/drabble





	Are We Together?

"Dean." Castiel took a deep breath. His eyes were serious, but when were they not to be honest? "We need to talk."

Dean Winchester blinked slightly. Even for Cas, something so sudden like this was a little weird. He wracked his brain to try to think of something, if he did something wrong, but he couldn't come up with anything. "Uh sure, Cas. What's up?"

"I've done some research online," Cas started. "And I also asked Sam for some advice. But I'm still a bit unsure on how to do this."

He waited for Dean's reaction. Dean didn't say anything, just cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to go on. So he did.

"I was wondering if possibly you would like to attend a romantic dinner with me?"

Dean grinned. "Wait, do you mean a date?"

"Yes. A 'date'." Castiel did air quotes.

"You know we've been going out for years now, right?" He was adorable. "You don't have to ask anymore."

Cas frowned slightly. "...no we haven't."

"Yes we have."

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered if we were a couple, Dean." Cas crossed his arms.

"No man, we're definitely together." Dean said. The 'man' kind of ruined the affect. 

"We're not."

"So I haven't brought anyone home since 2012 for nothing?" 

"We haven't even had intimate contact!" Cas said. Wasn't that definitely what couples did?

"I just thought you weren't into that." And to Dean, when it came to Cas, that was okay. He would never, ever force anyone to do something like that if they didn't want to. "Besides. Doesn't the...uh, the eye thing count?"

"What eye thing?" Cas tilted his head.

" _That_ eye thing!"


End file.
